


Akuma Prompts/Ideas

by MysticV



Category: Home Alone 3 - Fandom, Jackie Chan Adventures, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma ideas, Gen, I guess I take requests now, Tiger Talisman, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticV/pseuds/MysticV
Summary: Original Akumas that pop into my head. I suck at writing anything besides my usual babble, so people are free to use them as long as they credit me with the Akuma’s name and power.





	1. Miss Communication

The first Akuma I thought of is Miss Communication. You can change her reason for being akumatised. She was akumatised because all her Otp and Brotp in the shows/comics/books she watched/read have been broken because of (you guessed it) miscommunications. (I’m not bitter at all).

Her power is that when she hits someone with her beam, they are forced to find the person they had a miscommunication with and talk with them until they hash it out. This is actually quite dangerous because it could take hours for her power to wear off someone, between the time it takes the victim to find their person and the time it would take to air out the grievances. The victims are also compelled to speak only about what the miscommunication is and can’t lie while doing so. They can only be released when they share the “miscommunication” and the other party is aware of why the victim is upset. 

There are some examples that I would like to be included. You don’t have to use all of them. The first one is a must.  
\- Ladybug being upset about all the times Chat Noir has gotten hurt or even died protecting her and him not understanding why  
\- Ladybug being upset that Chat loves her when she considers Ladybug a mask  
\- Chat Noir being upset that Ladybug keeps secrets from him (the guardian and Rena Rouge’s/Carapace’s identities) He feels like she doesn’t trust him as her partner  
\- Adrien being upset after finding out Marinette/Ladybug likes him because he considers Adrien the mask and Chat as his real self.  
\- Kagami confronts Marinette about her “crashing” her date with Adrien  
\- Marinette confronts Alya about Lila and the whole Ooc mess that was Chameleon.  
\- Adrien tracks down his father, confronting him on his neglect and asking Gabriel if he even loves him. (Gabriel barely manages to get back to his office from his lair in time. He has regrets, whether about Adrien and/or the Akuma is up to you)( No identity shenanigans, they already believe they’ve disproved that the other had a miraculous)  
\- Adrien says something to Lila/Chloe about how uncomfortable he is with them constantly grabbing him

You’re free to come up with a design for Miss Communication. I do feel like she would look more ordinary compared to Hawkmoth’s usual outrageous designs.


	2. Splitting Image

Splitting Image is inspired by the Tiger Talisman’s power from the show “Jackie Chan Adventures”. Highly recommend it.

The Tiger Talisman when used causes a person’s ‘yin’ and ‘yang’ to be separated. Think ‘good twin’ and ‘evil twin’. The good half will have all of the morals while the other half lacks them. Watching the episode on YouTube gives the best explanation of the power. (I don’t know how to link). The only way to resolve the Akuma’s power is for the halves to willingly reunite or by the “miraculous ladybug” ability.

This power works differently on miraculous users, instead separating their costumed identities from their civilian identities. This causes major problems for Marinette and Adrien down the road. They already view their hero identities as someone separate or completely separate from their civilian identities. For Marinette, Ladybug is her confidence; she doesn’t have friends or assert herself until after she becomes Ladybug. The same applies to Adrien. 

Ladybug and Marinette both hate liars. Marinette actually hates ladybug because she has to lie to keep her identity secret. Ladybug is completely focused on her duty to stopping Akumas. She doesn’t have the ability to focus on anything other than that, because Marinette views Ladybug solely as a responsibility. Ladybug doesn’t even really think about Marinette being half of herself and instead thinks of her as a civilian. Marinette views herself as inferior to Ladybug because of how much the public loves her. They don’t want to reunite at first; they view the separation as beneficial to completing their responsibilities.

Chat Noir absolutely refuses to reunite with Adrien. He is Adrien’s resentment of being caged by his father and will not willingly subject himself to it. He is even more reckless when it comes to protecting Ladybug. To Chat, Ladybug is literally all he has in the world. He doesn’t have a relationship with Adrien’s friends while inside the mask, so they are nonexistent to him. Adrien has no assertion at all while separated. He can’t say no. If multiple people demanded something of him at the same time, he would have a mental breakdown.

They do have to reunite in order to defeat the Akuma. The hero halves can’t power down, and as a self-defense mechanism, they can’t use Lucky Charm or Cataclysm. If they did somehow use them, instead of powering down after 5 min, they would fade from existence. They still use Miraculous energy and are slowly dying anyway. The civilian halves can’t function without their confidence; they don’t have the will to defend themselves. They have to resolve the way they view themselves in order to reunite.

I’ll be using Chloe as an example of Splitting Image’s power on a civilian. She doesn’t view Queen Bee as a separate persona, so the power would effect her normally. The good half would be constantly crying about what a bad person she is and apologizing to anyone she sees. The evil half would be closer to her normal self, except more physical in her attacks and would cross the line on racism. (I would like to remind you that the evil halves have no morals at all). The evil half has to be physically separated from the good half before she kills her. 

If Hawkmoth and Gabriel were separated, it is a good thing Hawkmoth wouldn’t be able to make another Akuma. Hawkmoth has no attachment to Adrien ( Hawkmoth’s Akumas have harmed him before) and will do ANYTHING to acquire the Miraculous’. He would akumatize the worst criminals in Paris in order to get them. Gabriel would have to flee, he knows Hawkmoth would kill him if he so much as looked at him wrong.

I feel that Splitting Image would be a combined Akuma similar to Sapotis or Oblivio. Both Akumas are differently combined, so Splitting Image’s design could go either way. One Akuma with two bodies or a combined Akuma with only one body.


	3. Empainthy (requested by anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anon in my comments. 
> 
> Can you take suggestions? Like an akuma that can make people feel another's pain, like pain from a memory or lying. Making the target feel the emotional pain of the transferred victim. Like say the akuma sees Marinette's pain that she has been suppressing and transfers the pain to Alya. an idea

This Akuma is called Empainthy, combining empathy and pain. Empathy is defined as the ability to understand and share the feelings of another. In this case, pain. 

The reason this person was Akumatised is because someone was not understanding of why they were upset about the passing of their pet rat. They were like “it was a RAT, they’re ugly and disgusting vermin!”  
It doesn’t matter what kind of pet it was, it was loved and that’s all that matters.

I actually know what I would prefer the item be! In “Home Alone 3” the main character has a pet rat named Doris. He carries her around in a small, brown, pyramid shaped container that has a handle and a door (opens down, not to the side). It’s an older movie and I can’t find a good picture. When the item is used, the door will open and a light will crawl out and onto the ground. That light will find a person who is in emotional pain and merge with them. When that light has copied the pain, it will have changed color and then seek out someone who is (at least partially) responsible for that pain. It will then merge and make them feel the physical equivalent of that pain (heartbreak, stomach pains, nausea, etc.). They’ll also have a flashback to the incident that caused the pain and experience it from the “source” person’s POV. The more vibrant the color of the light, the deeper the pain. The item can recall lights that have been “charged” and use them as fuel for attacks against Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Examples of use:  
\- Adrien’s pain from Gabriel’s neglect  
\- Ladybug and her feelings about Chat Noir not accepting “no” for an answer  
\- Marinette and the whole Lila situation  
\- Chat Noir feeling left out by Ladybug (choosing temp. miraculous holders, additional powers, etc.)  
\- Ladybug about Chat constantly sacrificing himself  
\- Chloe and Audrey’s neglect/verbal abuse  
\- Marinette and Alya “always check your sources”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is something like what the anon was looking for. It kinda went off in its own direction. (Also stuck posting on my phone; my craptop decided that half the keyboard didn’t need to work. I had to start over because the page refreshed)


End file.
